


Ghosting

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Teencast, behold! a tag that hasnt been used in this fandom in 1000 years!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: “Who was it this time?” Zylus asked, rummaging through his bag for the antiseptic and plasters.AKA - if i dont post this now i probably, you know, wont.





	Ghosting

“Who was it this time?” Zylus asked, rummaging through his bag for the antiseptic and plasters. He already had the cotton wool, tweezers and two bottles of water, one of which was half empty with a bloodstained rim.

“You don't have to do this,” Rythian said, his bloody nose and spit lip buried under his scarf, but little splotches of deep red were still visible on the purple fabric. “I can handle it myself.”

Zylus finally pulled the plasters free, and said “You didn't answer me. Was it Lalna?” 

“No.”

He sighed, moving so that both of his legs were under the  picnic table and so that he was fully facing Rythian. Their knees brushed, and Rythian had to fight the urge to lean into the contact. 

“Come here then,” Zylus said, leaning over with a wet cotton ball. Rythian hesitated for a moment, his hands flat on the table and eyes cast to the green-brown of the bench table, then, with a smooth but reluctant movement, he pulled down the scarf. Zylus chose to say nothing, instead taking Rythian’s chin with his free hand and pulled him slightly closer. “It’s not so bad,” he said, dabbing the cotton wool on his split lip, “You’ll probably bruise, but it shouldn’t scar or anything.”

But Rythian wasn't really listening. With his own hands pressed firmly on the wood of the seat, he was leaning into the unfamiliar touch like he would never be held again. He hummed out a reply, trying to keep his lips as still as possible. Compared to his own skin, Zylus’ felt cool, but still left a burning trail wherever he touched. 

“Almost done,” He said, finally pulling away. Rythian almost fell forward with the shock from the lack of contact, but Zylus still had his head buried in his task, pulling apart the plaster’s packaging with his fingernails, his tongue between his teeth. 

Lips slightly apart, Rythian couldn't help but wonder if it was a sight he could perhaps see more often. There was a phrase he’d heard a while ago, one that perhaps applied to this situation, but given the circumstance he couldn't quite recall. It was something about being drunk and in love. Metaphorically drunk, of course. 

“You look a bit drunk there, Rythian,” Zylus laughed, gripping Rythian’s jaw in his hand again, angling it to see the scape on his chin better. From that angle, Rythian knew that his scar across the corner of his lip was perfectly visible. He breathed in sharply, clenching his eyes shut in preparation for Zylus mentioning it. 

But he didn't. 

“There,” He said, finally letting go, “I think you're good to go.”    
Rythian said nothing for a moment, tonguing the corner of his mouth. He hesitated, watching Zylus move his things back into his bag, shuffling his books to fit his DIY medical supplies back into his bag. “I’m surprised you didn't ask,” Rythian said, voice humbled, “You know, about,” And then he gestured to his face, his scar still visible. 

Zylus looked at him then from underneath his glasses, expression soft and eyes kind. “We all have things to hide, Rythian. A little scar doesn't concern me.” Then, slowly as to not startle him, Zylus leaned across the table and kissed him gently, careful not to press too hard on the no longer bleeding lip. Then he pulled away. “See you later,” He said, and left. 

Stunned, he sat at the bench for another five minutes before remembering he still had his mouth open.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if there's any mistakes, and please let me know if there is, but i mean what i said in the summary. I love this fandom to bits, but a mixture of lack of fandom content and personal life made this an uphill battle. i hope i can get back into writing for this fandom in the future, as this year marks my fifth year watching the yogs. thank you dudes for reading, let me know what you think, and i hope to see you again in the future. :)


End file.
